Sailor MoonAdvance wars
by CallovesSailorVenus08
Summary: A small crossover where the girls are soldiers of a famous base known as Blue Moon as they join up with a young man named Cal and fight with him to keep his home safe as Mina and Raye find love among them selves...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It was a cool morning at Blue Moon Central Command; a beautiful blond haired girl was walking along in the hallways with a bright smile. She looked around smiling at her fellow soldiers passing her by,

"Good morning Colonel Aino," said one soldier saluting to her. She smiled,

"Morning Alex keep up the good work," she said walking off.

The blond looked around when she felt her friend's energies close by as she walked off quickly. Five minutes passed when she arrived seeing her four friends together in the mess hall,

"MINA! OVER HERE!" yelled one of her friends. She walked up to the foursome,

"Hey guys what's going on?" she asked sitting down at the end,

"Not much Mina," said the Raven-haired girl, "we came by to have lunch while Cal was talking to our Commander," she said sipping her drink. Mina looked at her Raven friend with a small blush as she looked over at the others,

"Is every thing alright he normally doesn't go unless it was important or top secret," she said staring at her friends,

"All he said Mina was he was going to check in about the enemy army that might come towards us," said the other blond,

"You know who it might be Serena?" she asked looking off to her left,

"I think Cal said it was Black Hole Mina," said the brunet,

"Interesting name…did Cal mention about that army to us that he and this nation fought them off in the Great War when he was a young boy?" she asked looking at her friends,

"Yes Mina he did but only a little bit he should be back here soon," said the raven girl. Mina looked over at her,

"Alright that's cool to know guys hmmm Raye how's the lunch here today?" she asked giggling. At that moment a young man walked in,

"Hey guys sorry for walking off on you four this morning, but Jenifer wanted to know what the enemy was up to," he said sitting next to Serena and their blue haired friend,

"Don't worry about it Cal its alright work is important," said Mina with a smile,

"Speaking of, former Commander Colin will be coming to find us and give more information about Black Hole. AND we might get a mission to visit Orange Star and tell them about it," he said looking at his notes. The girls looked at him silently as he looked up,

"Amy your good with computers would you try bringing up the files of these people for me?" he asked handing her a file. She looked at it along with Serena and Lita,

"Sure Cal do you know who these people might be?" she asked looking at him adjusting her glasses. He looked up at her,

"Sadly no these four are new to me I've not heard about them in a while. But we were lucky enough to get photos of those four and we want you Amy to find out for us. We tried getting a photo of there Commanding officer leading the army but we couldn't find him," he said looking at her,

"You think our allies might Cal?" asked the brunet,

"Probably Lita we can ask when we go to Orange Star later today," he said looking at her. The girls looked at him silently,

"Just be ready for any thing guys…..I do not trust what's about to happen here soon," he said looking around the table. The girls nodded silently as he stood up,

"Alright guys if you all need me I will be in my office doing some paper work for our Commander," he said walking off slowly.

Several hours passed as Mina was walking by the training facilities when she saw her raven-haired friend alone training. She looked on blushing lightly watching her spend energy on special moves as she walked in,

"Raye," she said walking closer, "mind if I train with you?" she asked looking at her. She slowly opened her eyes looking at her blond friend with a soft smile,

"Sure Mina just while we train you need to expose most of your energy while training ok?" she asked looking back at her.

Mina nodded standing ready looking at Raye as she smiled when she charged quickly at her. The blond dodged quickly as she jabbed hard into her Raven friends sides knocking her down as she smiled,

"Very good but," she said disappearing and showing up in her face hitting her hard, "not good enough," she said giggling. Mina looked up at the ceiling when Raye was on top of her locking her hands and legs to the floor,

"Raye what are you doing let me go," she said with some anger. Raye giggled increasing her grip,

"No…I will enjoy looking at you. Your very cute when you get mad," she said giggling. Mina struggled but to no avail,

"DANG IT LET ME GO!" she yelled closing her eyes.

Raye smiled when Mina quickly opened her eyes feeling a kiss from her raven friend. Raye gently broke the kiss making Mina blush super red,

"Raye what was that for?" she asked looking up at her. Raye sat down letting her go,

"I like you Mina…as in loving you," she said looking at her. Mina blushed more looking at her,

"Same here Raye but how will we explain this to the others?" she asked looking over at her,

"We wont…we keep it secret as if it never happens as we help out Blue Moon," she said holding her hand. At that moment the two friends heard loud noises flying over the base as they ran out side to see it, they looked up seeing blue choppers flying by landing several hundred yards from them,

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Mina looking around. Cal walked up smiling,

"More aid from other bases ladies to help out against the new enemy," he said walking up to the choppers. The two ladies looked on seeing Cal shaking hands with a friend wearing a straw boss hat as Mina felt Raye's hand. She looked over at her as she smiled softly,

"Mina, Raye this is my good friend Grit the best man with Artillery cannons. Grit these are my two of five friends Minako Aino and Raye Hino," he said standing between the group,

"Howdy y'all it will be an honor to fight at your side," he said smiling brightly. The girls both bowed smiling at him,

"Grit make your self home my friend we will find you for a briefing," he said patting his shoulder. He nodded walking off as Mina and Raye watched on together seeing more and more helicopters flying in from all over Blue Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Several minutes passed as both Mina and Raye watched the last chopper land, they saw a bearded man hop out quickly along with a young man and woman,

"General Olaf welcome sir," said Cal saluting to him. The bearded man smiled brightly,

"Always an honor meeting you Cal you remember Colin this is his sister Sasha she came all the way from Omega land to help us out," he said revealing her. Mina and Raye were amazed as Sasha brushed back her hair,

"Welcome to Marco Land Miss Sasha I hope you enjoy your stay, I can't wait to see your tactics," he said smiling at her. She giggled looking at him,

"And same here General seeing you and your legendary warriors the Sailor Scouts in combat shall be most impressive," she said looking into Cal's eyes. Cal nodded walking with the three soldiers as they walked up to Mina and Raye,

"Olaf, Sasha this is Minako Aino and Raye Hino ladies this is Sasha and Olaf," he said looking at them both. Mina and Raye both gave a small bow,

"Welcome General's it will be an honor to fight at your sides," said Raye with a bright smile. Colin smiled,

"Colin you already know these ladies from when you were last here," he said patting his shoulder,

"That's correct Cal and these ladies are amazing sis you and Olaf will enjoy seeing them combat," he said walking with his sister into the base. Olaf walked up to Cal patting his back,

"SO Cal….after I left this base who took charge?" he asked looking over at him,

"Well sir," he said looking back, "a nice young woman named Jenifer Reed, she's a very good leader and has been a supporting leader," he said looking at his friend,

"That's good, glad to know this base is still in top shape don't want any thing to happen like my home town did many years ago," he said walking off. Cal giggled looking at his friends,

"Well now ladies we are ready all that's left is visiting Orange Star," he said walking into the base,

"Cal," said Mina to his right, "what will we do when you do visit Orange Star?" she asked looking over at him,

"Well Mina," he said turning a corner, "we will basically be asking for aid to see if they will let any of there top officers join up and help out, but should they decline it will be alright we got Olaf and Grit and Colin. Those three are amazing together when its time to fight," he said smiling at her. Mina looked at him,

"Well you two I'm going to get Olaf and Sasha situated you two are invited to come to Orange Star if you like just meet me at my jeep," he said walking off. Mina looked over at Raye making her smile,

"Well what do you want to do before we go to Orange Star Mina?" she asked looking at her. Mina blushed a bit,

"Well…I did want to know….what would happen if someone did find out about this relationship of ours Raye?" she asked looking into her raven colored eyes. She smiled softly walking up to her kissing her cheek,

"Don't worry about it Mina…I got it all figured out and it'll be ok," she said smiling brightly. Mina smiled as Raye walked off as Mina went to find Cal, several minutes passed when she spotted him in a hanger talking with Olaf and several mechanics,

"And that's the fighters we use here Olaf, what kind do you use at your post?" he asked looking at him. Olaf smiled,

"A crummy older version of these planes," he said laughing, "but the engineers will get the updated models soon," he said looking at Cal. Cal nodded in agreement,

"That's good….well if you guys excuse me and Colonel Aino we will be going to Orange Star," he said bowing walking off with Mina. Several minutes passed when Cal and Mina walked up to his jeep seeing Raye,

"Ready when you are guys," she said opening the passenger door getting in. Several hours passed when Cal, Mina and Raye arrived at Orange Star,

"Ok guys we're here….now what ever answer they give just accept it and move on do not get all angry about it. We do not want any feuds with this nation," he said getting out of his jeep. The girls followed closely holding hands as Cal walked beyond the gates seeing several top officers,

"General Cal welcome to Orange Star," said a female officer with a bright smile,

"Thank you for having us come here Sami I know that your President Nell is expecting us," he said shaking her hand. She smiled nodding,

"Yes so are the other Generals under her are waiting to see you guys please follow me," she said walking off. Cal walked next to Sami as they were talking together as Mina and Raye were looking around,

'Wow this base is nice almost looks like our base back home,' said Mina looking around silently. Sami walked up to a door and opened it quickly,

"Excuse me Mrs. President Nell, General Cal from Blue Moon is here," she said saluting to her. Nell and several others looked up,

"Welcome General from Blue Moon my Generals and I are honored to have you and your two officers here," she said smiling brightly,

"Thank you Nell well guys I'll get to the point…Black Hole is possibly about to invade our nation and I come here today and ask for your aid," he said looking at her and the other officers. The room fell silent as Nell was about to speak,

"BUT why would that stupid nation come after Marco Land again seriously are you CRAZY General?" asked a young boy,

"JAKE don't speak out of turn like that," she said looking at him,

"My bad Nell just think its not cool seeing those thugs back here again in every thing," he said looking at her,

"Hmmm maybe they are here with a new Commanding Officer and want to try and use him or her upon this area," said the other young man,

"Andy might be right Nell I think we should help out just incase and leave the other Generals back here incase there should be a global invasion," said the muscular General. Nell nodded Several times looking at her options,

"Alright General Andy, General Max and General Rachel you three will go and help aid Blue Moon in this fight…and should any thing happen here we will contact you guys ASAP," she said looking at Cal. Cal smiled,

"Thank you Nell for your aid you guys are welcomed any time, you can get your units ready just meet up at Central command on Blue Moon soil," he said looking at every one. Nell smiled watching Cal and the girls leave,

"That went well don't you think Mina, Raye?" he asked looking back at them. They both gave a quick nod,

"Yea that was cool though," said Raye to his left, "can't wait to see them fight in combat," she said looking back at the doors they came out of. Cal nodded getting into the jeep,

"Yea it will be exciting," he said starting the jeep, "onward to base to inform Jenifer," he said driving off back to base with the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

It was a calm evening at Blue Moon Cal, Mina and Raye returned as he stopped looking at his friends,

"Mina, Raye can you two do me a favor?" he asked looking forward into the garage,

"What's up Cal you can ask us any thing," said Raye looking at his back,

"Would you two go find the others and become the Sailor Scouts to introduce your selves to Olaf and Sasha? I think they would be honored to meet your Sailor Scout forms," he said looking over at Mina. Mina looked back at Raye as she nodded,

"Sure Cal give us ten minutes we'll find you by locating your energy," said Raye getting out of the jeep with Mina. Ten minutes passed as Cal was with Olaf and Sasha,

"Cal what did you want to show us?" asked Sasha looking around the halls of the base. At that moment, Olaf and Sasha both saw the Sailor Scouts walking together down a hallway,

"General Olaf, General Sasha I present to you two the legendary Sailor Scouts," he said standing behind them. The girls walked up smiling brightly,

"Good evening Generals," said Sailor Moon with a bright smile, "General Olaf sir we are the Sailor Scouts I am Sailor Moon an honor to meet you sir," she said smiling at him,

"I am Sailor Mercury a pleasure to meet you both," she said giving a small salute,

"I am Sailor Mars an honor meeting you guys," she said bowing,

"I'm Sailor Jupiter its wonderful meeting you two," she said giving a small wave,

"And I am Sailor Venus and we are the legendary Sailor Scouts," she said giving a small pose. Cal giggled walking up to his friends,

"General Olaf sir you and Sasha will be amazed in their talents and hope to achieve victory for the father land," he said patting his shoulder,

"Cal I got the information you requested this morning," said Mercury handing him a file, "it was not easy but I managed to get some information on the four officers of the enemy army," she said looking at him,

"Thank you Mercury you five can go back to what you were doing," he said smiling brightly. The girls walked off together as Olaf looked at Cal,

"Wow….I must say Cal those five are strong I can sense their energy and you said you found those five ladies in Japan?" he asked looking over at him,

"Yea…when Gray star was coming after me I ended up in Japan and ended up in their care and we became friends ever sense Sir," he said looking at him. Else where Sailor Venus looked over seeing Sailor Mars walking into a conference room alone,

"Guys go on ahead Raye and I will catch up with you all in the mess hall," she said walking off after her raven-haired friend. Venus walked into the room as she saw her raven-haired friend staring out side,

"Raye every thing ok?" she asked looking at her. At that moment the door closed behind her locking its self,

"Yes I am fine now," she said turning towards her, "just wanted to be alone with you my love," she said walking to her. Mars walked up to Venus caressing her cheek gently making her blush,

"Raye….what if some one walks in on us?" she asked closing her eyes expecting the kiss. Raye smiled gently touching her lips with her fingers,

"That'll never happen silly," she said kissing her lips, "because I have it covered and you worry to much goof, goof," she said caressing her hair. Venus opened her eyes looking at her,

"Ok then I'll stop worrying about it," she said smiling softly,

"Good I'm glad just enjoy our relationship and we will be forever together," she said looking into her blond friends eyes. As they were about to share another kiss a rough shake came upon the base as Venus and Mars looked at each other,

"Cal needs us lets go Raye," she said running out of the door. The two girls caught up to the front door when they saw Cal with several soldiers,

"Steady boys….don't fire until the enemy soldiers do," he said looking at the door. The door blew open as a large man walked into the door along with a female and a man wearing a trench coat,

"Well what do you think of these people Lash?" asked the trench coat man,

"I think this will be a useful playground Hawke just need to get rid of these pests," she said laughing,

"Now, now Lash," said the fourth person behind the other three, "We need to have some fun before we take over this land…wouldn't you agree Flack?" he asked smiling darkly,

"I agree Adder these fools will fall to Black Hole," he said laughing evilly. Cal chuckled,

"That's FUNNY especially from the four of you….because we Blue Moon soldiers will not let you do such a thing," he said walking in front of his men. At that moment Olaf, Colin and Sasha arrived with their men,

"Hmmm and who are you suppose to be little one?" asked Hawke looking at Cal,

"My name is General Cal of Blue Moon and you CLOWNS WILL NOT TAKE OUR LAND!" he yelled standing his ground. Hawke and Adder looked at Cal silently,

"Hmmm so you're the famous General I've heard of who survived the Blue Moon massacre in Blue City when the Crusaders flew through here….interesting," said Hawke looking at Cal,

"YEA I'm that person if you try and take this land while I'm alive you will surely loose the fight," he said looking at the four soldiers. Adder laughed,

"Come on Hawke lets leave this filth and prepare for the real fight at hands," he said looking at him. Hawke nodded silently,

"Lets then…you will see more of us later on fools," he said walking out of the base with every one else. Cal walked up to the door looking out side seeing nothing but the tree lines,

"You alright Cal?" asked Olaf walking up to him,

"Yea…those punks will not touch our land….I will make sure of it…CORPORAL! Get this door fixed as quickly as you can," he said walking off. The girls looked at him,

"Hmmm something is up with him…should we check it out guys?" asked Sailor Moon looking at her friends,

"Sure lets go and see what he's up to," said Jupiter walking after Cal. Five minutes passed as the girls were looking every where in the base when they met up in the middle,

"Did you guys find him?" asked Mercury looking around her friends,

"No he was not in the firing range," said Jupiter looking at the others,

"He wasn't at the mess hall grabbing some dinner," said Sailor Moon looking at Venus,

"And he was not in the gym," said Mars looking over at Jupiter. Venus was silent as she closed her eyes,

"Cal….where are you…" she said softly to her self. At that moment she opened her eyes,

"Come on I know where he might be," she said running off. Ten minutes passed when the girls ended up in a new part of the base when they stumbled upon Cal staring at portraits of fellow heroes,

"Cal," said Venus walking closer to him, "you ok you left in such a hurry and we were wondering if something was wrong," she said looking at him. He smiled looking at the portrait,

"Nothing's wrong guys just looking at some portraits of distinguished heroes of the father land," he said looking at one portrait in particular. Jupiter looked at the name,

"Cal," she said looking up at him, "is this portrait your father?" she asked looking at him,

"Yea….he fought along side with Olaf when he was a young man when my father was a top notch General. He and Olaf were amazing together," he said smiling, "But when the Great War happened when Black Hole came by the very first time my father gave up his life to save his men. When I saw those officers of Black Hole they took me back to the day when I was told of my dad giving his life up to save our nation," he said looking at the plaque. The girls looked at him then at the plaque,

"What's it say Cal I can't read it," said Mars scratching her head. He smiled walking over to another glass window,

"It says 'I will die before seeing this nation fall to the hands of the enemy. And when the call of duty rises I will answer the call and defend my father land with my life and keep it safe no matter the out come," he said looking over at his friends. The girls fell silent as he smiled,

"Come on guys lets get some rest tomorrow we start planning for war," he said walking to the door. The girls smiled walking together with Cal as they reached their rooms and fell asleep to be ready for the war ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

It was a cool quite morning at Blue moon base; Mina slowly woke to feeling Raye's energy moving around the base. She rose out of bed got some cloths on and followed her energy, several minutes passed when she stumbled across an opening of the base seeing her raven haired friend looking outward,

"Good morning my sweet lovely blond," she said giggling, "and how did you sleep my lovely Mina?" she asked not looking back. Mina blushed lightly walking up to her near the railing,

"I slept well and when I woke felt your energy," she said holding her hand. Raye giggled,

"Cal and the other Generals will be coming by soon to inform us about how to approach the enemy," she said looking over into the blonds baby blue eyes. Mina smiled as Raye let go of her hand,

"Morning ladies we got a big day ahead of us find the others and meet us in the conference room," said Cal walking by Mina and Raye. The girls looked at him, as they were alone once again,

"Raye what should we do today before the meeting?" asked Mina looking at her. Raye giggled,

"Well silly goof lets just go find the others and enjoy the morning," she said taking her hand walking off quickly. As Mina and Raye were walking down the hall way they heard over the speakers,

"Ladies and Gentle Men General Cal for a speech presentation." The girls slowed down when they felt,

"Good afternoon Comrades of Blue Moon, My name is General Cal Rosewater yesterday we were attacked by the enemy Black Hole and their top officers. War has been declared from this nation and we will succeed through this tough time. Also, we have received help from our great allies from Orange Star and they will help us to victory. HAVE FAITH IN YOUR COMRADES WE WILL WIN THIS FIGHT AND MAKE THE ENEMY PAY!" The girls smiled hearing every one cheer in the base loudly,

"Wow Cal is awesome at rallying the people," said Mina with a giggle,

"He's also a good spokes person," said Raye with a giggle. Mina and Raye saw the others walking into the conference room as Cal was out side the door,

"Welcome ladies your just in time right this way and we will get under our way," he said smiling brightly. Mina and Raye walked in sitting together as Cal and Jenifer walked in last,

"Alright guys….lets get this underway, our allies Rachel, Andy and Max are here to help out if you guys see any thing wrong with this plan let us know," said Jenifer looking at the three.

They nodded together as Cal sat down near the far end as Jenifer pulled out her notes. Jenifer began to talk as Mina jotted down some notes when she felt Raye's hand touching her leg gently. She looked over at her blushing quickly as Raye smiled holding her hand,

"I have a question Jenifer," said Andy standing up, "What if you place the artillery pieces to the right and have several armor units near them," he said looking at her. Jenifer nodded looking at the map,

"Not bad General good thought…," she said looking at him.

He smiled sitting down as she continued talking about the battle plan. Several hours passed as Mina was alone walking into a training facility as she looked around silently,

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" she yelled transforming into Sailor Venus.

She sat down silently closing her eyes focusing deeply as she felt every one's energies,

"You do realize I can feel you in this room Serena you can't hide from me," she said giggling. Serena came out of the shadows walking up to her blond friend,

"What's up Serena every thing ok?" she asked opening her eyes. Serena smiled,

"Yea…Cal was looking for you because he is going out on a mission with Olaf and several others on a recon mission to see where Black Hole is," she said looking into her baby blue eyes. She smiled,

"Yea lets do this," she said walking off quickly. As she was walking several soldiers were walking by her quickly,

"General Cal sir…your sister has returned from her trip," said a Corporal. He looked up seeing his sister,

"Alexis welcome home how was your trip to Omega land?" he asked hugging her,

"It was good the medical convention was fun learned some new things and taught some things to others," she said giggling. Cal smiled at his sister,

"Hey we are heading out on a mission and could use you in the field would you be interested sis?" he asked looking at her,

"Sure get to meet these new faces I see behind you and see the new enemy I heard about from your speech," she said looking at him, "give me five minutes to get my supplies and I'll meet you in the hangers," she said running off quickly. Twenty minutes passed as Cal was out in the field with his unit as he looked around,

"Olaf," he said looking over at him, "where's Grit he must've gotten lost," he said walking to a radioman,

"Don't worry General….he's safe he's at the Artillery pieces behind our lines when you need help he can give us help," he said looking at him. Cal looked around carefully as his sister walked up to him,

"Cal….I do not trust this one bit," she said looking at him,

"I know sis I got that feeling to…like we're being watched but can't tell where yet," he said looking around every high building. He looked back at his sister and Olaf,

"Olaf, Alexis stay close….I got a weird feeling a sniper is watching us closely," he said looking at them. Olaf got a bit closer when a tank shell flew right overhead,

"GET DOWN!" yelled Cal hitting the ground. He got up seeing enemy soldiers,

"TROOPS OPEN FIRE!" he yelled looking at his men. Olaf smiled,

"Cal hand me that radio Grit will help us out," he said sticking out his hand. Cal nodded handing him the radio,

"Grit come in Grit I need your Artillery on the outskirts of this city," he said dodging zipping rounds. Else where ten miles behind Cal and the others Grit walked up seeing his men load their cannons,

"Alright gents I need yawl to aim your cannons beyond the city limits that way," he said pointing to the outskirts. Cal looked around when he smiled,

"Incoming boys hold fire for forty seconds," he said looking up at the sky. The troops did as told when they saw friendly shells hitting in front of them,

"WHOA! THAT'S FRICKEN CLOSE!" yelled one soldier looking at the incoming shells. Cal looked around,

"Alright MOVE FORWARD!" he said waving his arm over head. All the soldiers moved up as Cal slowly walked behind his men as Alexis ran to a wounded soldier,

"Hold still I will help you out," she said opening her supplies. Cal noticed the enemy pulling out of the city,

"HOLD UP! They are withdrawing for now we do not chase," he said watching them leave the horizon. Olaf walked up,

"Nice work every one…Cal…the enemy will be a stubborn one…we will have to use all our strength on this one my friend," he said patting his shoulder,

"Yea…this will be a tough fight I'm glad we got you Olaf and the others we will be needing every one," he said turning seeing his sister, "SIS help out as best you can we will call in for choppers to escort the wounded to base," he said walking by her. She nodded finishing up on a soldier.

It was late evening as Cal was out side the medical wing of the base watching his sister help out wounded soldiers as Olaf and one of his staff members walked up,

"Wow she's amazing who is she?" asked the soldier,

"That Colonel Mark is Alexis Rosewater…my older sister the best dam medic this base has ever produced in years," he said smiling watching her perform perfectly,

"Do you know how long she's been doing this field General sir?" he asked looking at her,

"Yes I do…she and I enlisted about the same time…but before she became a medic she was a regular soldier…She told me once that while on a mission there was no medical soldier with them when one of her friends got injured as she tried finding a soldier but couldn't. So she used parts of her own uniform to seal up the wounds that soldier received, but here's the interesting part Colonel…that soldier survived that night and when Alexis got back to base she grew interest into the medical field and has been a doctor ever sense," he said smiling at his sister. Mark looked at her,

"What's her rank then Cal?" he asked looking over at him,

"Her rank is Chief of medicine for the medical corps but in ranking structure she's a four star General of the Army," he said looking at him. Alexis walked out with blood on her hands,

"You tried sis his wounds were to great," he said patting her shoulder,

"I know….I tried he was shot in the stomach and punctured his lung to…its just sad to see young men fall," she said washing her hands. Cal smiled softly,

"It'll be ok sis I promise you that," he said kissing her cheek making her smile,

"Thanks bro you're the best," she said walking up to him hugging him,

"General Alexis you were amazing today in the field and it'd be an honor to have you at my side when we go to battle again against the Black hole forces," said Olaf looking at her.

She smiled nodding,

"Sure as long as my brother fights with us," she said looking at him,

"Of course I wouldn't let this knuckle head go fighting alone with out his friends," he said laughing. Cal and Alexis smiled as Olaf walked into his quarters,

"Thanks for the support today Cal," she said walking to her door,

"No problem sis its good to have you back home…it was kind of strange with out you in the medical corps especially when those knuckle heads got a bit confused about the serum," he said chuckling,

"Yea the noobs are like that," she said unlocking her door, "oh well its good to be back to get back to training the noobs for the field the more the better," she said walking into her room for the night.


End file.
